


Knowing

by idcishipit



Series: Something Old, Something New [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Laundromats, M/M, Making Out, Nothing explicit, sex mention, textbooks are expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idcishipit/pseuds/idcishipit
Summary: Love wasn't what Will thought it would be, but he knows what this is.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Something Old, Something New [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Knowing

Love wasn’t what Will thought it would be. 

Maybe he watched too many Disney movies as a kid, but he thought it was all grand gestures and grand adventures and happily ever afters. 

It’s so much simpler and more complicated than that. 

His parents weren’t together and never had been, and it took Will a long time to understand how that could be but once he was old enough it changed the way he viewed love. There was another category to it. A subset maybe. He wasn’t exactly sure, and he still doesn’t know. 

Because really by his old definitions of love, thinking about marrying Nico in a laundromat while he adorably struggles with the coin machine wouldn’t count but here he is anyway. 

He finally takes pity on his boyfriend and helps him out. The machine works fine for him and Nico glares at it. Will’s sure he wants to kick it but last time he had to ice his toe all night. 

He starts measuring out the detergent while Nico angrily overstuffs the washer with their bedding. Will will have to rotate it once the machine starts rocking. 

“I hate it.”

“I know you do.”

“No, Will. I really, _reall_ y hate it.”

“I know. You told me it was your mortal enemy.”

Nico takes the detergent and tosses it in with the sheets. “I’m going to buy this place so I can take it out in the alley and beat with a baseball bat.”

“You can’t buy the laundromat, Nico. We need that money for food and rent.”

Will watches him stuff another washer full of clothes and hands the soap over silently. 

“You know that rent pays for the laundry in the basement, right?” He closes the lid, replaces the detergent cap, and smoothly hops up on one of the dryers they’ve claimed. Will steps up between his knees. 

“And you know I saw a rat down there and I’m never going down there again.”

“We have storage down there.”

Will kisses his nose and then his jaw. “We’re living without it now; we can live without it later.”

Nico hums and leans into his kiss. He pulls away and Will can feel his breath on his lips. “Mm. Your undergrad textbooks are down there.”

Will jolts. “What? Why are my books down in the mildewy, rat-infested basement? Those were expensive!”

“I didn’t put them down there,” Nico leans forward to kiss him again, but Will puts up a hand and blocks him. 

“Well I definitely didn’t put them down there and there’s only two of us.”

His boyfriend stares at him innocently, and Will knows it’s the boyfriend look because it’s significantly different than the friend look. Will stares at back. 

Nico breaks first and rolls his eyes. “Fine. They’re intro books. You don’t need them.”

“Nico!”

He places his hands on Will’s shoulders and ducks to look him in the eyes. “You are very smart and very handsome. I don’t think you need to know workbooks for labeling bones.”

“You don’t know that- “

“I very much do know that.”

“-And no sex until they’re out of the rat’s nest.”

“ _Will_!” 

“Nope.” Will steps away and opens his phone. Thank god Nico likes rings or Will would have no idea his size. He’s not going to buy one online, but he’ll at least get an idea of what he’s looking for. 

“Fine,” Nico says. “I’ll go fight the stupid rats and get your books. Now come here.”

He stands just out of reach, but Nico hooks his ankles around his waist and pulls him in. Will laughs but Nico shuts him up fast. 

A very distant part of his mind says it’s inappropriate to be making out in a public building, but the thought quickly fades as Nico twists his hands in his hair and pulls tight. 

Will let’s put a moan that is definitely too inappropriate for a public space and Nico smiles against him 

They’ve been way too busy lately with work and school too do this often but he’s glad Nico seems to be just as addicted to Will as Will is to him. 

Nico is warm under his touch and it’s wonderful and everything Will wants but knows now is not the time or place. 

So, he kisses Nico’s neck and he immediately falls into giggles at the touch. 

“No! Off limits! No!”

Will kisses him more until Nico is falling apart under him and he pulls back grinning. Nico shoves him but he’s smiling too, and his hair is sticking up all over the place. 

Nico fails to force down his grin. “No fair.”

“All is fair in love and war, babe. Scoot over.”

He answers some emails while Nico scrolls through his phone, a comforting weight at Will’s side. They only move to transfer the washer contents to the dryer. 

This time when they sit on top of the machines, Nico lays his head in Will’s lap and gets his hair played with. Jokes on him though, because Will loves playing with the silky strands. 

He thought Nico was dozing but he suddenly opens his eyes. In the fluorescent lights, brown swallows his pupils. 

Will sets his phone down and asks, “What’s up?”

“I love you.”

Will’s face softens. “I love you too.”

People say you shouldn’t throw the words around often, but Will has never understood that. How can he look at this beautiful man lying on him and not say those words as often as he can?

One after the other, their dryers go off. Nico groans and sits up before he hops down and starts putting the clean clothes in their bags. 

Will watches him move and bend and his muscles flex as he forces their mixed clothes to fit in the duffle. 

He may not have a solid definition of love, but he knows it when he feels it even if he doesn’t know the right words. 

He thinks that soon he’ll get down on one knee and ask Nico a very important question and he thinks he knows the answer. 

And he thinks that maybe they’ll have messy sheets again sooner than later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
